pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Francois Turbot
Peter Cugno ----}} Francois Turbot is Cap'n Turbot's cousin and research partner, who lives with him in the Seal Island lighthouse. He works as a zoologist, artist, and nature photographer. He is one of the PAW Patrol's closest friends. He has a thick French accent and often uses French phrases in place of English words. He is sometimes self-centered and loves to show off, but he also cares deeply for animals and his friends. Francois is a zoologist with a wide range of talents. He specialty is herpetology, as he is an expert when it comes to reptiles and cares for several species. Though he can get competitive with Cap'n Turbot when it comes to documenting wildlife, they both share a passion for animals. They also have a common interest in some related fields like paleontology. Francois lives at Seal Island in the lighthouse. Before the events of the series, he did not stay in Adventure Bay and instead lived in France. He has retained many traits from his old home country, such as his accent, vocabulary, and clothing style. He has a habit of replacing English words with their equivalent phrases in French, especially cognates. Francois and Cap'n Turbot are cousins. They have a grandmother named Tilly Turbot and an unseen grandfather known only as Grandpapa. Francois has many pet reptiles that he cares for and keeps in a green truck: Jenny the crocodile, Xander the chameleon, Ebenezer the turtle, and a pair of water snakes. His favorite accessory is his red-and-blue camera, which he uses to take photographs of wildlife in all kinds of different locations. He calls it his "special underwater, high-def, hi-fi, wi-fi, can't-miss camera." It is very valuable and high-quality, equipped with many features that make it usable on land and underwater. It takes such great pictures that Cap'n Turbot sometimes uses Francois' camera by himself as well. Francois is chic and somewhat egotistical. He loves to be the center of attention and can come across as a showoff. Francois' high self-regard often clouds his judgment and gets him into problems that only the PAW Patrol can solve. He is shown to be relentlessly overconfident, almost always trying to impress others. Francois will try to trump Cap'n Turbot whenever he has the chance, no matter what he must do to look more skilled. Francois' attempts to outdo his cousin always end in failure, with the humble captain prevailing and Francois receiving comeuppance. This results in a rivalry between the two Turbots, which can be seen whenever they argue or disagree with each other. Despite his self-centered nature, Francois is by no means an antagonist; he never causes any trouble intentionally. Francois has an interest in zoology and calls himself a zoologist. His specially appears to be herpetology as he is an expert when it comes to reptiles and cares for several species of reptile. Though he can competitive with his cousin when it comes to documenting and studying wildlife, they both share a passion for zoology and related fields like paleontology occasionally doing research together. Francois has pale fair skin, light brown hair and a brown mustache with a goatee. He wears circular glasses with pink-tinted lenses that make his pupils appear to be dark purple. In terms of clothes, he wears a beret (French-style hat), a red and white striped polo-style shirt with a blue neck tie (the colors of the French flag), and blue jeans rolled up on the ends. He also wears a pair of brown loafer shoes. His physical stature is very similar to his cousin's. Below is a gallery of the attires Francois has worn in the series. Vlcsnap-2014-09-26-18h32m34s241.png|Standard outfit PAW Patrol Francois Turbot Swimming Gear (Driftwood Ducky).png|Swimming gear PAW Patrol Francois superhero outfit.jpg|Superhero outfit PAW Patrol Francois old winter outfit.png|Season 3-4 winter outfit (beret) PAW Patrol Francois new winter outfit.png|Season 5 winter outfit (knit cap) The Tiger 97.jpg|Backpack PAW Patrol Pups Save a Tightrope Walker Attire.png|Acrobat's unitard PAW Patrol Francois Turbot Cliff 2.png|Season 1-2 lifejacket PAW Patrol Francois orange lifejacket.jpg|Season 3-5 lifejacket PAW Patrol Air Pups Francois Turbot Coconut Hat.png|Coconut hat PAW Patrol 323A Scene 2 Francois Turbot.png|Hang-gliding helmet Paw.Patrol.S03E07.Air.Pups.720p.NICK.WEBRip.AAC2.0.H.264-RTN 873254.jpg|Coconut hat with beret PAW Patrol 424A Scene 23 Francois Turbot.png|Penguin outfit PAW Patrol Francois picnic.png|Picnic outfit PAW Patrol Francois with normal camera.jpg|Normal camera strap PAW Patrol Francois with yellow camera.png|Yellow camera strap PAW Patrol Francois sack race.jpg|Sack race PAW Patrol Francois Turbot No Beret.jpg|Without beret PAW Patrol Francois without beret and glasses.png|Without glasses and beret *"Look at me!" *"Oh, Horatio!" *"Could zis get any worse?" (from "Ultimate Rescue: Pups Save the Tigers") Do you like Francois? Yes. No. What's your favorite thing about Francois? His accent His clothes His proud personality His moustache and goatee Who do you like better: Francois or Cap'n Turbot? Francois Cap'n Turbot Category:Characters Category:Secondary Humans Category:Male Humans Category:Adult Humans Category:Important Males Category:Important Adults Category:Living on Seal Island Category:Turbot Family Members Category:Pages Featuring Polls Category:Rescued by the PAW Patrol